


He loves me, he loves me not

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Just my babies being cute lol, M/M, a little gallavich Drabble to bring in the new year.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: A little Drabble about Ian picking the petals off a flower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if I have to suffer with my Gallavich feels, so do you. :)  
> Hope you all had a Happy New Year. 
> 
> Short and hopefully sweet. Enjoy.

“He loves me, he loves me not. 

 

He loves me, he loves me not. 

 

He loves me, he loves me not.

 

He loves me.” Haha, didn't expect that. 

 

He picks up another flower and starts again. “He loves me, he loves me n--.”

 

Mickey snatches the flower Ian was holding and starts removing the petals. “He loves me. I love him. He loves me. I love him. He loves me. I love him.” All the petals are gone. Mickey turns to Ian with a soft smirk. “Well would you look at that. I love him.” 

 

Pink colors Ian’s cheeks as he rolls his eyes, softly chuckling and shaking his head. 

 

“Don't you ever, for a second, doubt that I love you, not to mention how much I love you, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Mick?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, in my mind this happened during season 5, after Ian's started taking his meds and he's feeling low or sad because it hasn't balance out yet.
> 
> Please let me know of any grammar errors.


End file.
